


Some Fantastic

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-30
Updated: 2002-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title: Some FantasticFandom: Buffy the Vampire SlayerMusic: Bare Naked LadiesSummary: Putting Xander's breakup with Anya in context





	Some Fantastic

**Password:** showme


End file.
